The Dreams of Paige Matthews
by magicspromise89
Summary: Paige casts a spell to enter a dream realm to meet Prue, while Piper and Phoebe deal with a demon who took Chris and Wyatt. Rating to be safe. Please R
1. The Spell

**The Dreams of Paige Matthews**

The Spell

Paige had been working on this particular spell for months, changing the smallest detail to get it just right. Paige had wanted to see Prue ever since she found out she was a witch, but Prue's spirit was inaccessible. She didn't want to change reality in any way for she knew it was fate that had made life what it was, but she felt a need to know what it would have been like if she had been there that day Phoebe opened the book for the first time. She wanted to know if there could have been a power of four. She had kept the spell a secret from her sisters and Leo; she wasn't sure how they would react. However, they were a little suspicious of her spending so much time in the attic.

Paige had it all planned out. She would go to sleep tonight and for nine hours she would go back in time and create an alternate reality. She would meet Prue and see Piper and Phoebe as they were when it all began. Nothing was going to get in her way from casting this spell. Any demon that might show up, she was sure her sisters could handle it. It was nearing 11:00 pm. If she was going to do this, she had to do it now. She got under the covers of her bed, opened the paper containing the spell and read:

"_I seek the past to turn the tables_

_And meet the sister I never sought to see._

_To mold time and space alike_

_And see a we where there was no me._

_Allow me to weave the fabric of time_

_To walk through the untouched door_

_And to experience the power—_

_The power of four._

_Four just nine hours,_

_From eleven to eight,_

_In my sleep I'll dream_

_And defy all fate."_

The clock chimed 11:00 and Paige drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Power of Four

Disclaimer: I am using actual lines from the series premiere episode of Charmed in this chapter. I do not own Charmed, nor do I own the script. I just wanted it to be more accurate.

**The Dreams of Paige Matthews**

The Power of Four

Paige found herself in the living room of the Manor. It was completely different than what she was used to. She walked over to the mirror on the wall. She looked just as she did seven years before. Paige saw a flash of light outside the window. It was raining as well. _Crash!_ There was a boom of thunder. The lights flickered

Paige heard footsteps and saw a younger version of Piper come down the stairs. Without thinking Paige said, "Piper, you look so much younger!"

"Really, I do? It must be that new moisturizer I picked up. It's working wonders on my skin. Do you think I'll be carded at the movie theater now?" Piper replied.

Paige took a few seconds to process what she had just heard. "Wait, you know me?"

"Of course I know you, you're my sister. We share the same genes. Paige are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Paige's spell hadn't gone the way she'd imagined. She didn't think the sisters would know her in this dream. Apparently in this reality Paige had grown up with them. That meant that she never got adopted and she wasn't Paige Matthews. She was Paige Halliwell. That meant the sisters knew about her real father Sam. Although they probably didn't know he was a whitelighter. If she had phrased the spell correctly she would have arrived before they all got their powers and they wouldn't even know what a whitelighter was. The dream felt so real. She touched the mirror. It felt cold. All of her senses had been put in the dream.

"Prue is going to be home from the museum soon. Phoebe is coming home from New York to live here again. I need you to keep your mouth shut because I am going to try and squeeze it into the conversation. Prue wants to do something with the room, but it's Phoebe's room. Can you promise me, you won't say anything?"

"Sure Piper, but I don't think that saying anything is going to change the situation in any way."

"Oh that reminds me, I have to call up Jeremy and change our dinner date to Saturday instead of tomorrow."

The name Jeremy struck a soft spot in Paige's memory. Phoebe had once told her that Piper was engaged to a guy named Jeremy until they found out he was a warlock. He was the first demon they ever vanquished and they did it with the power of three spell. However, that spell wouldn't work with four of them. They would have to come up with a different spell to vanquish him in this reality.

Piper was heading for the phone. "Piper I don't think you should be seeing Jeremy," Paige blurted out.

"Where is this coming from? You never had a problem with him before."

"I—I." Paige thought for a moment. If she was going to get everything she wanted out of this experience she had to play along as if she was the Paige from this reality. That meant not spilling the beans about being witches. That would come up soon anyway. If she was really in complete control of this dream as she had dictated in the spell she should be able to do anything she wanted in it, but that wouldn't necessarily get her what she wanted. "I just don't think he's the right guy for you. You could do so much better."

"That sweet Paige but I think I can pick my own boyfriends."

The front door opened and Prue stepped inside. Paige recognized her from the pictures all over the Manor.

"Prue?" Paige stood there staring at her. For the first time she was standing in front of Prue, not a photograph of her long-gone existence. Paige knew it wasn't real, but it was as close to the real Prue as she was ever going to get.

"Paige, why are you staring at me like you haven't seen me for twenty years?"

"More like never," Paige mumbled to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'm just so glad to see you made it home safely. It looks dangerous out there."

"Okay. Whatever." Prue turned to Piper. "I was thinking that we could rent out that extra room in exchange for help around the house."

"Or we could let Phoebe have it," said Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York."

"Not anymore. She left New York and she's moving back in with us."

"What!" She turned to Paige. "Did you know about this?"

"Don't look at me. I'm as shocked as you are," Paige lied.

"Traitor," Piper said just loud enough for Paige to hear. Piper turned back to Prue. "It's her house too. Grams willed it to all of us."

"How long have you known about this?"

"A couple of days. Maybe a week—or two."

"I don't believe this. When will she arrive?"

They heard a knock on the door.

"I'd say right about now," Paige said.

Prue opened the door to reveal a young drenched Phoebe.

"Hi everyone," Phoebe greeted them.

After a long greeting and argument about Phoebe staying at the Manor, Paige was getting bored. "Can't this dream fast forward or something?" As if she commanded it, time began to accelerate around her. After a few moments of watching everything zoom by, Paige saw Phoebe take what looked to be a spirit board out of the closet. She placed it on the table. "Freeze. Play. Resume." Paige's third try returned her to normal time. She walked over to the table Phoebe was sitting at. Phoebe had her hands on the pointer. The pointer moved to "A."

"Prue! Piper! Get in here!" Phoebe yelled.

The two of them came rushing in from the kitchen.

"Phoebe, what is it?"

"The pointer on the spirit board, it moved on its own. You saw it didn't you Paige?"

"It looked like you pushed it," Paige replied.

"You used to always push the pointer," said Prue. She turned away from Phoebe.

The pointer moved to "T" and then "T" again. Then Phoebe took her hands off the pointer and it continued to move to "I" and "C."

"Tell me you guys did not see that." Phoebe wrote the spirit board's message on a piece of paper and held it up for them all to see. "Attic."

So Paige and Phoebe went upstairs to the attic door while Prue and Piper stayed downstairs complaining that it was impossible to open the attic door. At the top of the stairs, Phoebe reached out her hand to open the door, but it opened by itself. A light shone over a dusty crate in the middle of the room. Phoebe and Paige went over to it and opened it up. Inside under all the dust was what Paige knew to be the Book of Shadows. Phoebe blew the dust off of it to reveal the triquatra, the wiccan symbol of the Warren family line. She opened the book and read the incantation on the first page.

Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
The great work of Magic is sought   
In this time and in this hour  
We call upon the ancient power   
Bring your powers to we sisters four  
We want the power.  
Give us the power

It was slightly different than Paige remembered seeing it. It had to be different to factor in the four of them. After Phoebe finished the incantation, the house began to glow blue. As quickly as it came the glow disappeared. Prue and Piper came running up the stairs and looked inside the attic.

"What happened?" Piper asked them.

"The power of four," Paige replied.


	3. Taken

**The Dreams of Paige Matthews**

Taken

Back in reality:

"Mommy!"

Piper awoke to hear Wyatt's crying for her. He sounded scared. She could almost feel his terror. Chris was screaming too. She rushed into the nursery. A large hooded demon was towering over the children. Wyatt's shield was up protecting the two of them, for now, but it appeared as though the demon was absorbing Wyatt's magic.

"Get away from my sons!"

The demon turned to face Piper. The demon had a very wrinkled face with two small horns, one above each eyebrow. He had a pointed chin and a symbol on his forehead that looked like two overlapping snakes.

Piper put up her hands and attempted to blow him up. The demon used the power he had acquired from Wyatt to protect himself.

"Wyatt, stop him!" Piper cried out to her son.

Wyatt and Chris just continued to cry.

Piper grabbed onto the demon's arm and tried to pull him away from her children. The demon used his powers to blast her across the room. Phoebe came into the nursery just in time to see the demon disappear, taking the children with him.

Leo rushed in. "What just happened? Where are the kids?"

"A demon just stole our children!" Piper shouted at him.

"What! How? Why didn't Wyatt use his shield?"

"He did! The demon just absorbed his power and used it against me!" Piper began to cry hysterically.

"Oh no. We have to go check the Book of Shadows and find out what we're dealing with. Phoebe, go wake up Paige. We need to work fast. I have a feeling we don't have much time."

Phoebe left the room to wake Paige. "Leo, our sons have been kidnapped! Who knows what that demon is planning to do with them?" Piper said to him.

"That's why we need to consult the Book of Shadows. Piper, we need to have faith, for our boys. They're counting on us now."

"Piper! Leo! Get in here!" Phoebe called to them from the other room. She sounded distressed.

The two of them rushed into Paige's bedroom.

"I tried everything but she just won't wake up."

"What's that in her hand?" Leo asked.

Piper grabbed the sheet of paper out of Paige's hand and read it silently to herself. "Oh no. Paige cast a spell. She won't be waking up until 8 a.m. and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. It's a dream spell. The way it's written, she will be asleep for nine hours. The spell ends at 8:00 in the morning. I don't think we can wait that long for her to wake up. We can only hope that this demon can be vanquished and we can save Chris and Wyatt without the power of three."

"I'll watch over Paige," Leo told them. "Phoebe you check the Book of Shadows and find out what we're up against. Piper, you try scrying for our boys. Don't let your guards down. We're in for a long night and I don't want any of us falling asleep. It's up to us to save the boys.


	4. Drakna

**The Dreams of Paige Matthews**

Drakna

"Piper! You aren't going to like this!" Phoebe called from down from the attic. "In fact, I'm terrified just looking at it."

Piper rushed upstairs. Phoebe had the book open to a page with a detailed picture of the demon who stole Chris and Wyatt.

"His name is Drakna. He's a demon who captures young magical children and sucks out their souls to turn them evil. He then makes them do his bidding. Without souls, the children don't care about right or wrong, they just do whatever he asks. It also says that Drakna can absorb the magic of children and use it for himself if he so wishes it."

"Oh no." Piper began to cry. "No it can't be. They're my sons. They can't be turned evil."

"Piper, we can't assume the worst." Phoebe hugged Piper to comfort her. "It does mention how to vanquish the demon. It's a potion. It looks very complicated though. It requires twenty-seven herbs and spices—several we don't have—plus the feather of a crow, the shed skin of a snake, and a mixture of the blood of the charmed ones. It says if the ingredients aren't added precisely right, it may vanquish Drakna, but the souls of the children will die with him."

Piper pulled away from Phoebe and wiped her tears with her hand. "We can go to the 24 hour thrift store around the corner. They have a spice section where We can pick up the ingredients we don't have. Phoebe, do you still have that feather collection from when you were little?"

"Yeah, I love that thing. I keep in a box under my bed."

"Good, see if you have a crow's feather. We can get the blood from Paige no problem and we can mix all of our blood in a small vial. That just leaves the snakeskin. Where are we going to find a snakeskin?"

"Hey, doesn't our neighbor have a pet snake?"

"Yeah, Phoebes. We're going to call up Martin in the middle of the night and say 'Hey has your snake shed his scales recently and if you haven't thrown them out yet can we have the snakeskin?' Don't you think that will be a little suspicious, not to mention rude for waking someone up in the middle of the night?"

"Well, you got any better ideas?"

"There is a pet store, two blocks from here. We could break in and steal a snakeskin from one of the snake tanks."

"That would be against the law."

"Well it's better than calling up Martin for a snakeskin," Piper argued. "I'll blow up the back door that leads to the animal supply room. I'll immediately freeze everything so that the alarm doesn't go off. We'll then head into the area where they keep the animals and I will freeze that room. We'll steal the snakeskin and hightail it out of there. But at the risk of getting caught, let's do that last. Now let's get to work."

"Piper, we're going to save them."

"It's strange. I can feel the boys' fear like it's mine. I think they're crying out for me through some sort of telepathy or something."

"It's a mother's sixth sense, Piper. It's going to be okay."

"I'm not so sure, Phoebe. If you could only feel what I'm feeling right now—it's like I'm losing them. They're drifting away from me Phoebe. I'm so scared."

"I am too, but we can't give up. We have not yet begun to fight."

The girls got to work gathering ingredients. Phoebe found the crow's feather pressed in a scrapbook. They went down to the thrift store and bought eleven herbs and spices. They then headed off to the pet store. Going through the back door didn't set of the alarm so Piper didn't need to freeze that room. There were no security cameras in the supply room. They walked into the pet room and Piper froze everything. They looked at the snake tanks. Only one of the snakes had shed its scales. Now the tricky part—getting the snakeskin out without touching the immobile snake and doing it before the room unfroze. Phoebe opened the top of the tank and carefully reached her hand in. She grabbed the snake's used skin and lifted it out of the tank. She then placed the lid back on the tank with her other hand. She put the snakeskin in a bag and the two of drove away in Piper's minivan.

"Okay, so we have the crow's feather, the herbs and the snakeskin," Phoebe said. "Now all we need is to mix the—Piper look out!"

Piper was veering of the road and heading towards a pole. Phoebe grabbed the wheel and moved the car back onto the main road.

"Piper what's the matter with you?"

Piper pulled over. "What's the matter with me! I'll tell you what's the matter with me!" She started to cry hysterically. "I can't feel Wyatt anymore. He's lost to me and Chris is next!"

"Piper, I know it's hard right now, but you can't break down. Wyatt and Chris need you and who knows how many countless other magical children Drakna has with him. We have to get home and finish this potion. We don't have much time."

"You're right. Let's go."


	5. We're Witches

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My internet wasn't working and then I started school.

**The Dreams of Paige Matthews**

We're Witches?

Back in Dreamland:

"What's the power of four?" Prue asked Paige.

"This book we found, it looks like a book of witchcraft. According to the incantation Phoebe read, we have powers," Paige told them.

"Witchcraft. You expect me to believe that witchcraft is real and that we have powers. Paige, is there something wrong with you? Have you been out in the sun too long?" Prue had a closed mind on the whole situation.

"Phoebe, turn the page."

Phoebe turned the page and saw a picture of a young woman. The heading read: "_Melinda Warren."_ Phoebe read the page aloud. The book talked about how Melinda Warren was a powerful good witch with the power to move objects with her mind, freeze time, and see the future. When her village discovered what she could do, they burned her at the stake. Her daughter, Prudence, carried on the Warren line. The family branched out after many generations. This branching out is to eventually lead to sister witches who will be the most powerful witches of all time. They will be known as the Charmed ones.

"So you think that we are those sister witches?" Prue burst out laughing. "Well I for one don't believe a word of this. I'm going to bed and you should too. You really need your sleep if you believe that junk. The book is obviously just fiction."

"But Prue, look at it. It's so old. Why would Grams have kept this if it wasn't important?" Phoebe said.

"She probably didn't know it was up here, Phoebe," Piper told her. We've never been able to open that door before. How did you two get in here?"

"The door opened," Phoebe told them.

Prue went to bed and Piper followed. When it appeared that Phoebe wasn't going to bed for a while, Paige fast forwarded to tomorrow afternoon.

_Ring! _It was the phone. Paige rushed downstairs. The sisters were all gone so she answered it. The guy on the other line said he was her boss. Apparently she worked at the supermarket and she was being fired for not showing up and not calling in with an explanation. After hanging up the phone, Paige decided not to fast forward any more, because it might mess up this reality even more. She looked at the clock. It was 3 p.m.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again. This time it was Prue.

"Paige, what are you doing at home? I called the supermarket and they said they were going to fire you for not showing up for work."

"Yeah, they just called a few minutes ago. I can't really explain right now. Why are you trying to contact me?"

"Phoebe got in an accident, she's at the hospital."

"I'll be right down." Paige hung up the phone and without thinking orbed to a hospital restroom. She stepped outside the bathroom and rushed to the emergency care center. She saw Prue.

"Paige? I just got off the phone with you. How could you have possibly gotten here so fast?" Prue was shocked.

"Magic."

"Really?" Prue didn't believe her. "Paige why don't you just say you took a shortcut, there was very little traffic, you found a parking space right away, and you didn't have to wait for the elevator?"

"Prue, I got here in less than a minute. You called me at home. If what you said were true, I still would have needed to leave at least five minutes before you called. Face it, I got here by magic."

"Prue?" a voice interrupted.

Prue turned around. "Andy?"

Paige searched her brain; nothing registered with the name 'Andy.' "Who's Andy?"

"Paige, don't you remember me? Prue and I would always hang out together. You used to say that we were such a cute couple."

"Oh Andy!" Paige pretended to remember. "I didn't recognize you; it's been a while."

"Yes it has," Prue said. "Are you here on business?"

"Actually I've moved back to San Francisco. I'm Inspector Trudeau now."

"Carrying on the family business, your father must be very proud," Prue said.

"What can I say? In any other state I'd be a detective."

"Inspector's classier."

"Anyway, what are you two doing in the hospital?"

"Phoebe got in an accident," Paige said.

"Oh no, is she okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine."

"Well, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we're waiting out here?"

"No thanks," Paige said.

"I meant Prue."

"Ooooohhh. I think he likes you," Paige whispered to Prue.

"Shut it." Prue whispered back as she elbowed her. She turned back to Andy. "I would love some coffee."

"Excuse me, Miss Halliwell," the lady at the front desk said. "Your sister is out of radiology. You can take her home now."

"Thank you," Prue said. "Sorry, I guess I'll have to take a rain check on that coffee," she told Andy.

"That's okay. I'll see you."

"Bye Andy."

Paige, Prue and Phoebe went to a restaurant to talk about what had happened. As it turned out, Phoebe had experienced some magic as well. She had a premonition of some boys being hit by a car. Phoebe got in an accident because she rode her bike in front of them to save them.

"I still can't believe you two. You actually believe you're witches!"

"Shhh. Would you keep it down," Paige whispered. "There might be demons listening, or warlocks."

"Demons. Warlocks. Have you two lost your minds?"

"No. Demons exist and as witches we have to stop them from killing the innocent. Whether you want to believe it or not, we have powers now and we have a duty to use them for good."

Prue was getting fed up by now. "Well I for one am not a witch. I don't have special powers and I certainly don't believe in demons." As she said that her glass of iced tea moved across the table.

"Really, 'cause that looks pretty special to me," Phoebe said.

Prue squinted her eyes at the glass and the iced tea began to have bubbles. "Did I do that?"

"I think so," Phoebe said. She turned to Paige. "Have you discovered your powers yet?"

"Yeah. I can do the same thing as Prue only it works differently."

"How so?"

Paige turned her attention to Prue's purse. She held out both her hands and said "purse." Prue's purse appeared in her hands in a wave of white lights.

"Hey, that's my purse."

"This must mean that Piper has the power to freeze time," Phoebe said.

"Do you believe us now Prue?" Paige asked.

"I need some aspirin."

The three of them went to a drug store and Prue went to the pain killer aisle.

"It seems to me that anger triggers your powers," Phoebe said. "Let's start with me coming home. You hated that I went to New York and now you hate that I've come back."

As she said that a box of aspirin flew of the shelf. Prue was in awe.

"Now lets talk about Dad and see what happens. You were mad that he left us. You're mad he never came back. You're mad I tried to find him. Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad."

Pill boxes came pouring off the shelves from both sides of them.

"Wow. You've got some issues," Paige said.

"Wait, so I'm a witch?" Prue was in shock.

"Now you believe us?"

"So let me get this straight," Prue said after the two sisters had explained everything to her on the way home. "I'm a witch with magical powers and my sisters are witches and it's our duty to protect the innocent and vanquish evil."

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah," Paige said.

"This is too weird."

Just then, Piper came rushing into the house panting. "We have to do something. I've just been attacked by a—"

"Warlock?"

I realize this chapter was not as exciting as you probably were hoping, but I needed much accuracy tying back to the original first episode for my story to work. I promise the next chapter will be way better. Keep reading. Also, I would like reviews. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think would make it better. I'm open to constructive criticism. Just don't be too harsh.


	6. How Are We Going to Win This Battle?

**The Dreams of Paige Matthews**

How Are We Going to Win This Battle?

In Dreamland:

"It's Jeremy isn't it?" Paige asked Piper as they ran up to the attic.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That's not important. What's important is that we save our own skins." Paige knew that this was no ordinary dream. All of her senses were in this reality. If she died in this dream, she would not wake up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Phoebe.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? We are going to vanquish Piper's warlock boyfriend," Paige told her.

"Vanquish him! Are you out of your mind Paige?" Prue was hysterical. "How do we do that?"

"We're witches. We'll use a spell. We don't have much time. He'll be here soon." Paige grabbed the Book of Shadows and fumbled through it frantically.

"Hey go back a page." Prue said.

Paige went back to reveal a spell to vanquish an evil lover using the thorn of a rose to curse them. "Oh trust me, that won't work." She began flipping pages again.

"Wait, why won't it work?" Piper asked.

"It just won't okay."

"How do you know?"

"I have a sixth sense about these things."

"Paige," Prue said. "We've been witches for barely twenty-four hours. How could you possibly have a sixth sense about something you know nothing about?"

Still flipping through pages, Paige said the first thing she could think of to drop the subject. "I think I get it from my father."

"So our father is a witch too?" Phoebe was confused.

"No, and anyway, I said '**my** father.' You know I have a different father than you three."

Then something happened that Paige was not prepared for. All three of her sisters said simultaneously, "You have a different father?"

Paige was frustrated. She still couldn't find a spell to vanquish Jeremy and she knew the one the sisters originally used would not work with the four of them. Now on top of it all, her sisters in this reality didn't know she had a different father. "Listen, we can talk about this later, right now we have to stop Jeremy from killing us."

Just then, they heard something crash downstairs. Jeremy had arrived and they still didn't have a spell.

"He's here, Paige. What are we going to do? We don't have a spell." Piper, having already dealt with Jeremy, knew how dangerous he was.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You're the one with the sixth sense," Phoebe said.

Paige was scared. What if she never woke up from this? No. She couldn't think like that. She got herself into this. She was going to get herself out. "We'll just have to wing it," she told them.

"Wing it? Are you nuts?" Piper was frantic.

Paige took but a moment to ponder this and then said to them, "Maybe, but it's all we've got. We are the Charmed ones. We have to trust that the Power of four will guide our every move. We are the most powerful witches of all time. Believe it. Trust it. Feel it. When Jeremy comes in, Piper, you need to freeze him. You'll know how. Then we must join hands and feel the magic."


End file.
